


We're Different

by hyukjaei



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Character Death, Family, Multi, POV Original Character, Pregnancy, Same-Sex Marriage, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyukjaei/pseuds/hyukjaei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since I was 13-years-old, I knew I was different.</p><p> </p><p>No, I wasn't diagnosed with a weird mental condition. I wasn't very important. Nor am I really that rich.</p><p> </p><p>What made me different?</p><p> </p><p>My Appas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Different

I was dropped off in an orphanage when I was barely one. I was told by the orphanage keeper that my Mother couldn't support both of us, since my biological Father left her after she gave birth to me. Pampered and loved, I stayed in the orphanage for 10 years with the other abandoned children.

 

Even though we all knew we were thrown away by our own parents, either from love or hate, we kept each other company. At such a young age, we all understood what it meant to be loved. To be taken care of, to trust and to have fun. 

 

I hated it there.

 

There was too much noise. Too much action. Words couldn't express how much I wanted to leave the hell of an orphanage.

 

After many tries, I've lost hope in finding a new home. All the parents disliked me. They complained about my attitude, my snarkiness, the way I treated the elders with minimum respect.

 

I didn't care. 

 

I was just a very honest child.

 

You wouldn't believe how surprised I was when two men sat across from me, warm smiles graced on their lips as they tried to make a decent conversation. During those 20 minutes of small talk, I realized they were gay, married and looking for a child. 

 

I immediately fell in love with the couple.

 

The one who sat on the right chair had short black hair, bangs swept to the side and eyes filled with kindness. His skin slightly tanned, and his accent heavily accented. I later found out that he was a foreigner, a Chinese man. He spoke with such gentleness it could nearly put a Mother tucking a sleeping baby to shame.

 

However, the man next to him was completely the opposite. He had shoulder-length hair, skin as pale as porcelain, full lips and eyes bright with mischief. His hair had been dyed a beautiful shade of red, and the man glowed enough confidence to shun a lamp.

 

He was definitely a very stunning man.

 

After getting to know each other for the next few hours, the pair finally asked the question I was dreading for.

 

"Do you want to be our daughter?"

 

I guess you would all know what I said. I mean, I am that predictable. 

 

\---------------

 

The next few days went in a blur. I remembered the feeling of stepping into the new home, plush carpet tickling my feet. The sweet scent of flowers lingering in the air, and the walls painted in dark red. As soon as my legs guided me into the small living room, two furry creatures immediately surrounded my feet. 

 

An adorable, fluffy white dog jumped onto my legs, his tail wagging excitedly and tongue hanging out. Smiling softly, I pat its head as it barked out happily.

 

The other animal, a grey cat, circled around my legs before setting his body on my feet and prepared for a nap. Lying down like nobody's business, he closed his eyes and slept without a care for the world.

 

No amount of words could describe the strong bond I felt with the animals after that moment.

 

\---------------

 

After a few weeks of unpacking and getting settled in, I was finally ready to start school. Life at the orphanage was bad, but the school was 10 times worse.

 

Since they didn't have enough money to enroll all the children to a public school, they decided to hire a teacher and just set up a school in the orphanage instead.

 

With a blue backpack slugged over my shoulder, I scurried out of Appa’s car and into the sea of students. The girls stood around the lockers, chatting and gossiping with each other. The boys, being the exact opposite of the females, ran around the hallways, creating havoc everywhere.

 

I was always known as the ‘socially-inept kid’ back at the orphanage, so I didn’t give a thought about being friends with any of the rowdy kids here. I strolled to the office, got my schedule and hurried to my first class.

 

In all the classes that day, I would greet the teacher with a small bow and a forced smile, took a seat at the back of the classroom, spoke to no one and didn’t spare a glance at any of my classmates.

 

It was pretty surprising when I felt a presence over my shoulder and slight pressure on my cheek. Turning around instantly, I was met face-to-face with a boy.

 

“What… are you doing?”

 

Giggling an adorable giggle, he brought a finger up and poked me on the cheek again. Messy black-hair, big eyes and puffy cheeks. The boy was extremely cute. Squinting my eyes suspiciously, he grinned and turned over his shoulder.

 

"Hyung, she's new."

 

Moving away from the latter's back; another boy slowly came into view. The newcomer had metallic-blonde hair, pale skin (but not as pale as Appa's), dark eyes and a curious pout graced his lips.

 

"She's pretty."

 

Cheeks tinted pink; I scoffed and turned back around in my seat. The black-haired one lightly slapped the other on the arm, disappointed when I turned away from them.

 

"Hyukkie! Why'd you say that?"

 

"Well sorry for being honest!"

 

"There's a big line between honesty and creepy."

 

"Not like you know any better. And anyway, you're the prettiest in my eyes."

 

"Wha- You- You're lying."

 

Glancing behind my shoulder, I silently watched as his face slowly turned red in embarrassment. The one called 'Hyukkie' nudged him lightly, smirking as the other continued to blush.

 

And that was how I met my best friends.

 

\---------------

 

Since most of us in the orphanage arrived without a name, the children tended to name themselves. The name I chose was Eun Hee, and nick-named Eunnie. It was rather ironic, since I was one of the youngest in the orphanage.

 

When my Appas registered me as their own, they thought long and hard whether to change my name or not.

 

In the end, they did.

 

\---------------

 

As the years went through, I learned a lot about my 'family' at school.

 

I learned that being gay is inhuman. I learned it was sick and wrong.

 

Whenever we decided to go out for dinner, or to just simply walk around, people would stare at my parents. They would wince whenever my Appas held hands. They would scoff whenever my Appas hugged. They would glare when they kissed.

 

But, to me, there was nothing wrong in those small exchanges.

 

I thought it was beautiful.

 

Love is love, no matter who you're with.

 

I would just wish the strangers would understand.

 

\---------------

 

Through the ups and downs of middle and high school, it was finally time for college.

 

Just like the time I moved in into the house, I had my suitcases around my feet, a duffel bag slugged over my shoulder, and my Appas holding each other as they look at me with proud eyes.

 

I was finally going to college.

 

Eyes brimming with tears, I shrugged the duffle bag off and scurried towards their welcoming arms, throwing myself into the hug. It could have been minutes or years, but I didn't care. 

 

As long as I'm in their arms, I'm safe.

 

Tears streaming down my cheeks, I used every will in my body to pry away from the hug. Going back to the stack of suitcases, I numbly picked up the duffel bag and carried the rest of the cases. Without another word, I silently walked into the college campus.

 

I was going to be alone again. Alone and abandoned, as if my Appas decided to throw me away.

 

With those thoughts circling around in my head, I tighten my hold on the bags and walked faster. Just as I was about to step foot on the white tiles of the campus lobby, a voice made me stop dead in my tracks.

 

"We love you, Sweetie."

 

Urging my tears to stop flowing, I slowly turned my head around to look at my Appas. Eyes glazed over, they stared at their only daughter as I closed my distance with college. Before I fell onto the floor and broke down, I hang a shaky hand up and wave them goodbye.

 

They will always love me. No matter how far we are from each other.

 

With silent tears, I hurried off into the large campus before I could change my mind. 

 

\---------------

 

As I hit twenty-six, I married a handsome and kind man. He had the world's softest brown hair, thin lips, big eyes and flawless skin. 

 

His name was Kyuhyun.

 

We met in the fish section of the grocery store, our shopping carts bumped into each other by mistake. As I looked up to apologize, I was completely mesmerized in the dark orbs. 

 

He was perfect.

 

We came in holy matrimony the day before Christmas. I was fitted in a traditional Korean hanbok, the one Appa refused to let me wear unless it was for a very special occasion.

 

I guessed that moment is now.

 

After a year of marriage, I was pregnant with a baby girl. Another year later, on a cold rainy day, the little bundle of joy was borned.

 

We named her Uimi, 'mean' in Korean.

 

\---------------

 

Years and decades went by, and my daughter grew up to be a successful girl-group member. We watched her with sad eyes as she traveled around the world, singing and performing in front of large audiences. 

 

I couldn't have been more proud.

 

My Appas grew older, but still looked as flawless as ever. Wrinkles slowly formed on their aged faces, movements became slower, and their hearts became fainter.

 

But I still loved them the same way.

 

Kyuhyun and I also aged. We got closer to the age of 50, and we didn't have the same amount of energy as before. 

 

We were almost crippled.

 

\---------------

 

March 15th was the worst day of my life. 

 

Mine and Appa's life.

 

In my hands, I clutched a bouquet of black roses. Tears blurred my vision of the coffin in front of us.

 

Appa Geng died of heart failure. 

 

\---------------

 

The 15th of the next month had the same fate.

 

This time, Appa Chul died...

 

Of suicide.

 

Dark red flowers now held tightly in my hands, I watched as the men buried his coffin slowly.

 

\---------------

 

Time went by, relatives and friends slowly passed away either from old age or diseases, leaving Uimi and I together.

 

Kyuhyun left the world a few months back, cancer somehow weaved into his life.

 

My daughter and I only had each other to lean on. We only had the moneys in our pocket, a small but cozy apartment, and a determined look in our eyes.

 

It was more than enough.

 

\---------------

 

I remembered looking back through the photos of my childhood. My Appas would hold my hands as we strolled alongside the beach, and they would kiss my forehead gently when I felt a bit down. 

 

They would be the parents I never had. They would wash me with affection, spoiled me with gifts, kissed me with such tenderness it brought tears to my eyes.

 

Nothing in the world could replace that feeling.

 

And now, everything was gone.

 

They're all gone.

 

\---------------

 

I died on the last day of summer. 

 

It was warm and sunny, just like any other day.

 

As I was preparing lunch for Uimi, everything blacked out.

 

I knew it was my time.

 

The cooking knife fell out of my grip, my knees weakened and I sprawled onto the floor. My vision started to fade as my daughter's frantic screams pounded in my ears. 

 

I felt like I was fading away.

 

With the last remaining strength in my body, I smiled softly at her sweet voice and whispered:

 

"We're different."

 

\---------------

 

That was the story of my life.

 

I wish you didn't have to go through all this, but thank you for the time we spent together.

 

And remember, being different is a good thing.

 

It's what makes us human.

 

\- Han Chul, daughter of Han Geng and Kim Heechul.  
1991 - 2083


End file.
